Patch - 2017.04.17
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Satellite *New China Telecom Server: Akame Ga Kill (赤红之瞳), online at 6.00 PM on 28 April. *New Hero Akame and Erza Scarlet during May. *New skin for Akamae, Erza Scarlet and Matoi Ryuuko on the same month. *New Limited Title Xiuxianist (修仙者). *New Activities during May. ---- Servers *Formed a new Arena Cross-server Group and Battlefield Cross-server Group. *Formed a new Arena Cross-server Group. ---- Heroes *Replaced by Kuroba Kaito (Kaito Kid) *Reworked background, voice set, sound effect, skill, and exclusive item. *Replaced his old title with: **100 Wins: Magic Kaito (魔术快斗) **300 Wins: Kaito Kid (怪盗基德) **1000 Wins: The Magician Under the Moonlight (月光下的魔术师) *''Associated Cells: ''The interval to receive each seed increased from 12 seconds -> 15 seconds *''Ripping Vines Q: ''Projectile speed reduced from 2800 -> 2500 *''Ripping Vines Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds -> 16/14/12/10/8 seconds *''Melting Acid E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 16 seconds *''Melting Acid E: ''Mana cost increased from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana -> 80/90/100/110/120 Mana *''Ittadakimasu! R: ''The interval on each cast can no longer gain cooldown reduction effect. (No..way...no...can..not..see...anything...goodbye.......) *''Compound Waves E: ''Cast range reduced from 600 range -> 500 range (Ah, he broke his hand) *''Dual Swords Stance Q: ''When Aria switches to Melee stance, she gains 20% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 3 seconds or until the next time she performs a basic attack. *''Dual Guns Stance Q: ''When Aria switches to Ranged stance, she gains 15% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 3 seconds or until the next time she performs a basic attack. *''Butei Kyoujuu (Butei Assault) E: ''Bonus Movement Speed reduced from 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% -> 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% (It is said that as long as Aria is buffed, there will be an Onii-chan who cosplays as a girl and posts it on tieba once a week, for example ) *''Swifty Shimakaze: ''Fuel loss while in combat reduced from 3 Fuel -> 2 Fuel *''Swifty Shimakaze: ''Fuel loss while in Night Battle mode reduced from 4 Fuel -> 3 Fuel (Yuudachi：'Poi! Poi!) ('Prinz Eugen：'Feuer! Feuer!) ('Kongou：'''Fe..?? MDZZ！) *Lamination of Cause & Effect E: 'The buff from the active effect also increases her Movement Speed by 15%. (When the stack reaches 0, the bonus Movement Speed is also removed) *Girl's Dead End R: ''Within the duration of the active effect, Madoka gains 10% Damage Reduction. *Base Movement Speed increased from 300 -> 305 *Base Health Regeneration increased from 7 -> 9 *Base Movement Speed reduced from 308 -> 298 *Base Movement Speed increased from 285 ->289 In fact, these are not important. The most important are the following one. Because she is the first hero who was planned to be adjusted in this patch~ Now, Miiiiiiiiiii ] *''Grappling Hook Launcher Q: ''Assault speed reduced from 1000 -> 800 Expression of other heroes: Expression of the strongest Mikasa: ---- Item Mall *Replaced by Hero Card - Kuroba Kaito, on sale for 6000 Gold or 45 Diamonds. *On sale for 5 Diamonds without any restriction. (No longer need to buy Rikka's skin) *Removed from Item Mall *Added exclusive Item - Yoshinon to Item Mall as trial item. *Added exclusive Item - Metatron to Item Mall as trial item. *Added exclusive Item - Sandalphon to Item Mall as trial item. *Added exclusive Item - Camael to Item Mall as trial item. *Added exclusive Item - Gabriel to Item Mall as trial item. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Removed from the on-line shop. *Total price increased from 300 Gold -> 355 Gold *'New Stats: ' **+100 Health **+6 Health Regeneration/5 seconds *'New Effect: ' **'UNIQUE Passive: '''When taking a hit from non-hero or monster attacks, reduces the damage taken by 2. **'UNIQUE Passive: Reduces 10 damage received from hero's attacks (has a 10 second cooldown). **'UNIQUE Passive: '''When the owner of this item who is a melee hero / ranged hero kills a non-hero unit with their basic attacks, restores 4 Health (melee) / 2 Health (range). *Total price increased from 300 Gold -> 355 Gold *'New Stats: ' **+70 Health **+10 Attack Damage **+3% Life Steal *'New Effect: ' **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Your basic attacks against non-hero units deal 15 bonus magic damage and your basic attacks against hero units deal 5 bonus magic damage. *Total price increased from 300 Gold -> 355 Gold *'New Stats: ' **+80 Health **+15 Ability Power **+6 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds *'New Effect: ' **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Upon killing a monster or an enemy unit, restores 4 Mana. **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Each time you consume any Mana, restores your Health by 5% of the consumed Mana. *Total price increased from 35 Gold -> 40 Gold *The limitation increased to 5 potions *'Effect: 'Restores 160 Health over 10 seconds adjusted to 150 Health over 10 seconds. *Total price increased from 35 Gold -> 40 Gold *The limitation increased to 5 potions *'Effect: 'Restores 100 Mana over 10 seconds adjusted to 60 Mana over 10 seconds. *Total price increased 250 Gold -> 400 Gold *'New Effect: 'Grants 360 Health, 10 Armor, 10 Magic Resist and 10 Tenacity for 3 minutes. *Total price increased 250 Gold -> 400 Gold *'New Effect: '''Grants 40 Ability Power, 10 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds and '''Magic Volatilization (魔力挥发) ability for 3 minutes. Magic Volatilization grants the ability for you to cause sustain damage that deals 2 bonus true damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 20 damage within 5 seconds when dealing any skill damage to an enemy hero. The damage effect can't be stacked, but can be refreshed. *Total price increased 250 Gold -> 400 Gold *'New Effect: '''Grants 20 Attack Damage and '''Frenzy Bloodrage' (狂暴血怒) ability for 3 minutes. Frenzy Bloodrage grants the ability for you to gain 4 bonus Attack Damage, 4% bonus Attack Speed and 2% bonus Movement Speed each time your basic attacks hit on an enemy hero, up to 5 stacks. The buff effect lasts for 6 seconds. *'New Effect: '''Grants detection of nearby invisible units and wards for 4 minutes. Each time you die will reduce the duration by 120 seconds. ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Items' *'New Stats: ' **+500 Health **+50 Attack Damage **+10% Attack Speed *'New Effect: Your basic attacks deal Level/10)% of target's maximum Health bonus true damage (maximum 500 true damage) to the target (+1% at equipment level 15) and restore of the damage dealt by this ability Health to yourself. ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem when Senjougahara Hitagi ( ) specified her Bouncing Stationery Q on the target that was too far could lead to the failing of the skill. *Fixed a problem when Konpaku Youmu ( ) dealt magic damage and she could not trigger the effect of Winter Scepter ( ). *Fixed a problem when the user died after the activation of the active effect from Heart of Fire ( ), the active effect could no longer deal any damage. ---- Game Optimization *Sawada Tsunayoshi's ( ) Hyper Intuition now shows its static cooldown on each target. ---- ----